Beautiful
by Jafinc
Summary: Well. Here it is, my first one shot fanfic, well first fanfic whatsoever.This is from Hermione's point of view, her story of an unexpected passion.I think hope that it's self explanatory. I'm sure you can all guess who her lover is.


_You're beautiful…_

It was the first thing he'd ever said to me when it started, and now he whispered it again, lips brushing against my neck, and I let the words pass me with a blush and a shy smile, eyes diverted to the ground to avoid his piercing stare. It was too amazing to be true, ME, out of all people. I was _beautiful_, he thought **I** was beautiful.

But I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let my self believe him, believe his honeyed words which I so yearned for. It would've been…too much of a disappointment if it was all a lie, just a line that he threw out from day to day to anyone he wanted to get to, to get period. But me? Surely not me, I was the last person on earth anyone would think of as beautiful. Cute maybe, pretty I've heard now and then. But beautiful? Not even my best friends thought I was beautiful. But he insisted upon it, letting his fingers trail to the back of my neck, his lips returning to their favorite position, on the hollow between my shoulder and neck.

_You're beautiful, it's true._

He could sense the doubt emitting from every inch of me. He knew everything I was thinking at all times, he knew what I loved what I hated. He knew what I wanted, that I wanted him. I caught the gasp that threatened to break free from my throat as he bit into the soft flesh of my neck.

_It isn't fair that we can't be together._

I heard him mumble as he continued to the now familiar path of my body. It had become an almost daily ritual, us lying together in a tangled heap as his hands and lips roamed my body. It began God knows how long ago, and now it was the only thing that kept me going, the knowledge that I'd find him waiting for me at the end of a grueling day. I would find him sprawled across my velvet covers, half naked, and a trademark smirk plastered across his face. But his eyes were different around me; they were soft and inviting, full of burning passion. A passion he insisted only I could satisfy. I was his Goddess after all, his beautiful courageous Angel.

How long had we been lovers? I don't think even he could answer that question for me. It was a secret that was easier to hide then I ever though possible, and hide it we did. Nothing changed in our social lives, not as if we expected it to, not that we wanted it to. But when we were together, that was all that mattered. The rest of the world would melt away when his lips find mine and suddenly everything would be right in the world. There would be no good or evil, no death or war, no impending doom, no family legacies to uphold, there would be just us. We were meant to be, we were perfect for each other, but we both knew it would never last. It was a fact we would hate to admit, we would avoid the subject at all cost, even going as far as commenting on the weather when it came up. But today, he brought it up.

_It's not right, no one would understand._

I sighed, picturing my friends' reactions if they ever found out, they'd kill him, blame him for bewitching me. They would never believe that I did love him, out of my own free will. They would never believe that I needed him, hell I barely believe it. It's true though, we survived off each others love, it was something that kept us going, that fulfilled the aching gap in our hearts. We completed each other, and as cheesy as it sounds we _were_ meant to be.

I silenced any of his further doubts, pulling him into a kiss. I tried to show him how I felt, how I really felt inside. I tried to make him see what I could never explain in words. I put all my love, all my passion, all my need for him in that one kiss. Everything I could never express to anyone, and would never to anyone other than him, I put into that one kiss. I think he could sense how desperate I was for him to understand, but it was still a surprise to me when I felt the same emotions reflected back to me, leaving me breathless. We broke apart panting. His smile was sad as he wiped the streaming tears from my eyes. He held my face in his hands, eyes burning into my soul and there was a light there shining that I'd never noticed before. I tried to suppress my heaving body, tried to stop the sobs and the tears and yet they were out of my control.

_We're going to be ok. _He promised, and there was so much determination in those uttered words that I did not doubt him. _Listen to me my angel, they can do nothing to tear us apart. No one can you understand? We will be together regardless of what anyone says or thinks. Just me and you, my darling, just me and you._

He brought our lips together for a brief kiss. We lay together on the bed; limbs tangled as usual, hearts beating as one. He smiled at me, brushing the hair away from my eyes.

_You really are beautiful._

We lay together, limbs tangled, hearts beating as one, hearts stopping as one.

I believed him, my Slytherin Prince.


End file.
